


短篇

by shunziqing



Category: NCIS
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>黑历史。</p>
            </blockquote>





	短篇

NCIS同人  
配对：Gibbs/DiNozzo  
等级：……又看了一遍，还是改成R吧……  
作者语：这 是某青第一次发帖第一篇同人，完全是为了报答随缘的众位大人们，毕竟白吃白拿是不好的么~另外也抒发一下自己重看NCIS时产生的怨念，狗狗和BOSS的 互动啊真是越看越萌么！写的只是一些零散的片段，大家就将就看吧……至于翻译腔，偶恐怕是改不掉了，总是先用英语想好了对话再翻过来……  
  
    1  
    当嫌疑犯闯进屋子并开始向他们射击的时候，Gibbs正背对着门口准备蹲下来检查一个箱子。  
    一切就像慢动作一样。有那么一瞬间，Tony想，这也许是部电影或什么的。  
    他一步来到Gibbs身后、掏枪、瞄准、扣动扳机，后坐力使他的手臂微微震动，然后，他摔倒了……  
    Tony不知道自己是否击中了那家伙，但他知道Gibbs一定会的。  
    不，这不是一部电影。  
    因为如果这是的话他就不会感到现在他正感到的该死的疼痛。  
   “DiNozzo!Tony!Tony!”年长的探员一手托着他的脖子以保持他呼吸通畅，一手捂着他胸前的伤口，眼底闪着可以称之为担忧的情绪。  
    当然，Tony总是能看穿年长者的情绪，从他的语气，从他的眼神，从他的动作。  
   “呃……嘿……Boss……”他想说点什么，但不太容易，你知道，尤其是当鲜血从你嘴里往外冒的时候。  
   “看在老天的份上！DiNozzo！你就闭上一次嘴吧！”Gibbs的表情已经成功的从担忧转变为了愤怒。  
    Tony不禁有些自豪，他咧开一个笑容。  
   “知道了，Boss。”  
  
    2  
    Tony在医院醒来，觉得自己像一具死尸。他看向床边的人，暗自希望是一个美女护士。  
   “呃……嗨，Boss！”他调整了一下微笑，“你看起来比我还糟糕。”  
   “你认为呢？DiNozzo？”Gibbs瞪着他，好像从没见过他这个人。  
   “呃……我认为你应该回家好好睡一觉，Gibbs。”  
    看到Gibbs的手伸出来，Tony下意识的闭上眼睛，准备挨那头上的一下子。但他并没有得到，相反的，一只手抚上他的头发。  
    Tony睁开眼，立刻望进了Gibbs近在咫尺的蓝眸里。后者贴着他的嘴唇说：  
   “永远、永远、别再这么做，Tony！”  
    接着他的唇便压了下来，吞掉了一切反驳。Tony的言语全都在喉间化为了叹息和细细的呻吟……  
    哦，顺便一提，这个吻还吓跑了前来查房的护士小姐。  
    看着窈窕的身影急匆匆地奔向同事们散播八卦，Tony看到了他粉红色的住院生活渐渐离他远去……  
   “你是故意的！”Tony眼底写满了控诉。  
    Gibbs则挑眉，露出熟悉的似笑非笑的表情。  
   “你认为呢？DiNozzo？”  
                                               
    3  
    两个月后。  
   “带上装备。”Gibbs一如既往地冲进办公室。  
   “什么案子，Boss？”  
   “诺弗克发现一具海军尸体。McGee——”一把扔过车钥匙，“去开车。Ziva——”往电梯走去，“跟着我。Tony——”回身指着已装备完毕的年轻探员，“待在这儿。”  
   “什么？！”Tony僵住，“哦～别这样！Boss！”他求助地看向Ziva和菜鸟，可惜二人只给了他一个同情的表情。  
   “求你了～Gibbs～！这已经是第三次了！”  
   “两个选择，”Gibbs在电梯前转身，“要么留下，要么开除——”  
   “——我留下。”  
                 
                    ————————————  
  
   “……他绝对是在惩罚我，abbs……”Tony蔫头耷脑地趴在abby的实验台前。  
   “为了什么，小甜心？”abby欢快地看着显微镜，“被你骚扰的美眉护士们？”  
   “呜……”又一次被狠狠戳到痛处的Tony沮丧得快要融化了，“你知道我根本没有机会……”  
   “哦…真抱歉，可怜的Tony～”abby放下手中的活儿走过去，从背后给了他一个熊抱。  
   “Gibbs只是担心你，Tony。”她一边走回显微镜前一边说，“你知道，在你住院那两周，他简直是一座四处喷发的活火山，没有人敢靠近他周围十英尺以内，唔～”她打了个寒战，“就是我也不愿回想起那段日子…”  
   “但他不可能永远不让我出外勤！”Tony哀号，“我早晚会被闲死的，或更糟，被文件和报告杀死…”  
   “也许你应该和他谈谈。”  
   “谈谈！”这个词激发了Tony的灵感，他猛地抬起头，眼中闪着寓意不明的光芒，“对～也许我们是应该‘谈谈’。”  
   “……哦！Tony！”abby了然，“你这个淘气鬼……”  
  
   4  
   当晚，Gibbs结束案子走出MTAC的时候，他的组员们早已回家了，当然除了他忠心的圣伯纳。  
   “嘿，Boss，我想我们应该谈谈。”Tony在Gibbs穿好大衣离开前终于说出了这句话。  
   Gibbs挑眉，示意他一起走。  
   电梯里，为了打破令人窒息的寂静，Tony开始了他语无伦次的絮叨。  
   不幸的是，他选错了话题。  
   “不！DiNozzo！我不在乎你该死的惹多少麻烦！”说这话的时候Gibbs正揪着Tony的领子把他摁在角落，而电梯已处于紧急停止的状态，“能惹麻烦是好事！但这个——”他拿拳头顶顶Tony胸口曾经的伤处，“——不在其中！”  
   如果是普通人的话，在Gibbs如此强大的眼神攻势下一定早已丢盔弃甲、溃不成军了。但Antonny  DiNozzo不是“普通人”，他从来不曾真正害怕过Gibbs的瞪视。  
   “Boss，如果你说别再这么做的意思是，要我眼睁睁地看着你挨枪子儿的话，那是不可能的。”  
   Tony平静但坚定地看进对方眯起的蓝眸里，半晌，直到Gibbs恼怒地低吼一声，吻住那两片该死的嘴唇。  
   这不是一个温柔的吻，电梯中的两个男人更像是在相互撕咬。Gibbs的手在Tony的衬衫底下从胸口的疤痕一路抚摸到小腹，引起年轻人喉底一连串的呻吟。当他开始朝Tony的腰带进攻时，后者中断了二人的吻——  
   “等、等一下，Boss！你不会想——唔……”  
   ——但没有很久。  
   虽然事情的发展出乎Tony的预料。但管它呢，Tony想，殊途同归。  
   因此当Gibbs推他靠向角落，并一把拉下他的裤子时，他露出了一个典型的Tony式微笑，竖起两根手指，之间夹着一个方形包装。  
   “保险套，Boss。”  
   “Tony！”Gibbs有些不可思议地瞪着那个小方块儿，但很快他笑了，一把夺下来，“有时我真不知是该亲你还是该打你。”  
   “我比较喜欢前者，Boss。”  
   Gibbs缓缓进入的时候稍微有些疼痛，Tony可以感到Gibbs腰间的配枪硌着他的大腿。他抓紧电梯内的扶手尽量放松身体，同时试图说服自己的上司：  
   “呃，嘿，Boss，你知道，明天也许我能——！”  
   他的话被Gibbs一个突然的顶撞引发的喘息所截断。  
   Gibbs咬住他因仰头露出的喉咙，炙热的鼻息喷在皮肤上，“想都别想！DiNozzo！这个月你给我乖乖待在办公室里！”  
   可怜的Tony，“谈话”作战失败。  
   不过好在他并没有沮丧多久，因为很快他就沉浸在“哦，上帝！我爱电梯！”的感慨中了。  
  
  
   与此同时。  
   准备回家的abby，站在久等不至的电梯前，摇了摇头。  
  “总有一天我要在里面装上针孔摄相头……”  
   她转身，向楼梯间走去。  
                                                                             [fin]

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2007年1月31日


End file.
